


A Master and his Pets

by shalashaska



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Blackmail, Blood, Bondage and Discipline, Cheating, Eye Gouging, Forced Relationship, Fucking wild beyond anything you could ever imagine, Lucifer is basically treated pretty damn badly, Murder, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Survivor Guilt, Threesome - M/M/M, Urination, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalashaska/pseuds/shalashaska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satan has always been known for his tendency to punish, and his reputation as an iron-fisted ruler.<br/>It may seem that he has changed since his migration to the earthly plane, but has he really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Satan secretly treats his subordinates very badly, and that Alsiel floods him with compliments just to get on his good side...

“You what?”  
He was furious. Ever since they had come to the earthly plane Lucifer had become lazy and incompetent. Sure, he was good with computers, but he never even left the house and spent a lot of money on videogames and junk food. He didn't even try to look for work.

He hadn't exactly done anything to earn favours, yet here he was casually demanding that Alsiel should buy him ice-cream.

“I said get me some ice-cream while you're out. I'm fucking boiling to death in here.” His careless attitude was infuriating. Didn't he care who he was talking to? He even swore at his roommates. How could one be expected to deal with this kind of attitude?

“You could have said please or something. Anyway, why don't you just go outside?”  
“Ugh, PLEASE then. It's hot outside as well, and I'm a shut-in so-”  
“So you're not supposed to go outside. Is that your excuse for everything now?” Alsiel was fed up of him. He bent over so that his head was level with Lucifer's.

He could smell the demon general's hair from here. It had a smell kind of like... almonds. He smelt sweet for someone who did nothing and skipped showers.

“Look at me when I'm talking to you, at least.”

The fallen angel sat slumped in front of his laptop as usual, eyes fixed on the screen with the same blank, bored expression. He obliged and turned to face Alsiel, bumping noses with him.

The demon stepped back and composed himself before continuing. He would deal with this calmly and show control. Dealing with a shut-in was like having a pet, in some ways.

“Lucifer, you don't deserve anything from me.”  
“But... I want it.” He gave that pleading expression that he usually used to get his way, but this time Alsiel was determined to not fall for it.

“However... I'm getting some ice-cream anyway.”  
Lucifer's eyes lit up. “Ah, of course. You care about me after all! Good on you, Alsiel!”  
What was he trying to do, emotionally blackmail his colleague over ice-cream?

“I'm buying it for myself. I'll get one for Lord Maou as well, but not for you.” Alsiel straightened his back and marched towards the front door with calm resolve. It was hard to conceal his pride. He had won this time.

“Alsiel, you snake! You gave me false hope!” Lucifer tried to launch himself at the taller man to stop him from getting away, but his left leg was numb from sitting and he only succeeded in throwing his body in Alsiel's general direction.

He fell onto his chest, grabbing the blond's leg with one hand. Alsiel threw a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter.

“Wow, is that it? Sitting around all day has made you weak.”  
Lucifer refused to let go, glaring up at him from the ground.  
“You're not going to give up, are you? Do you realise how silly you look?”

The grip on his ankle tightened, and Alsiel shook his head.  
“You're not going anywhere, Shiro.” Lucifer used his human name just to tease him.  
“Are you threatening me? What would Lord Satan think, Hanzo?” Two could play at this game.  
“U-uh...” He hesitated, suddenly afraid.

“He'll probably be veeeery angry.” He dragged out his speech just to make the words linger and echo in Lucifer's mind.

Suddenly his leg was free from Lucifer's vice-like grip. How had he developed such a strong grip, anyway? Was it all the videogames he played?

“Shit! You're telling him? You fucking grass!” He had managed to steady himself on his knees now, but didn't seem motivated enough to stand. He sat there scowling at the taller general before him.

“He warned you about being ungrateful, since WE are the ones supporting your lifestyle.”  
His eyes widened as he realised what was being implied. “You're not gonna make me work, are you? Please don't...”

Eventually, Lucifer gave in and was left alone in the apartment as Alsiel went to the corner store to buy the cleaning products he needed, and the ice-cream that Lucifer would not be allowed to eat.

The door slammed and he was left alone with the quiet hum of the electric fan in the corner. The damn thing wasn't making a difference to the temperature of the room at all. He sighed, and returned to his previous position in front of his laptop.

\+ + + + +

“So, how was work today, my lord?”  
“Not bad, we had more customers yesterday but business is still good.”  
“That must be because of your great managerial skills, sir!” Ugh.  
“I wouldn't say they're great, but I'm not bad at it.”  
“Of course not. You're a demon lord, superior to humans in every way.” Oh, shut up.

Lucifer felt sick hearing the way his colleague kissed ass. He could never brown-nose his boss like this, because he just wasn't that kind of person. Alsiel was the kind of person who would sacrifice his own pride and self-value just to make Lord Satan like him.

At least, it seemed that way. There was no way he actually thought so highly of his boss that he spewed all this garbage. It was unreal.

He sat in silence, poking at his udon noodles.

“Come on, Lucifer. Alsiel went to the trouble of cooking for us.”  
Peeking up at the demon lord across the table, he quickly nodded and began to eat his food, remaining silent. It was best not to start trouble now, or Alsiel would bring up their argument earlier that evening.

He had been stupid and careless. After agreeing to be more friendly, he had fucked it up and pissed off Alsiel, the biggest grass of all time. That guy would probably grass himself if he accidentally said something that would piss off Satan.

After a while, he noticed that their voices were fading away, until they sounded like muffled whispers from a distance. It was almost as if they weren't real, but a recording of a recording. Looking up again, he saw that their mouths were still moving, but he heard nothing now.

All he heard was the whirring, blaring whine of the electric fan, not so quiet anymore. It filled his head, so loud and distorted. What the hell was happening to him? He felt himself begin to shake.

He opened his mouth, but could not say a word. Instead, his lip just quivered and his vision began to blur. He couldn't even think of anything he could say. His mind was a blank slate, and his eyelids felt heavy.

Their eyes were on him, a knowing look spreading over Alsiel's smug face. He looked to Jacob, who was also staring through him. His face was mysterious, something hidden behind that cold gaze.

Then, all was black.


	2. Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he shouldn't have acted in such a way. It was all his fault he was here, and he was going to suffer the consequences of his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter becomes very violent and depressing... > n >  
> Poor Lucifer doesn't deserve it.

It was cold. God, it was so fucking cold. His cheek was numb from the solid surface beneath him, and the chill around him that seemed to seep right into his bones. There was no distinct smell around him. There was only dull and smothering smell of concrete. This was a place he did not recognise.

 

As he forced his eyes open, the light pierced him for a moment. He squinted through the pain until his eyes had adjusted to the burning artificial light. He coughed, and it hurt. His throat was sticky and dry.

“You're awake? I thought you'd be asleep forever.”

He knew that voice. It was an infuriating voice that covered the true nature of it's speaker. The sweetness and flattery spoken in this voice was a veil to hide the scheming, manipulative personality behind it, and he was the only one who knew.

 

“Alsiel... What is...” He croaked, but could not speak coherently.

“I told you he would be angry, Lucifer.”

“You... in my food, you...” He couldn't believe they would do something like this to their own ally. Then he remembered, how quickly he had betrayed them for a shot at returning to heaven. Maybe he deserved it.

 

“Yes, I think the drug worked very nicely, don't you think?” So it was true.

“B-But... I agreed...” It wasn't fair. Nothing was ever fair for him. Ever since he fell from grace, it was as if nobody respected him anymore.

 

“Yes, but we have given you enough chances, don't you think?” Alsiel stepped forward into the light, and looked down at Lucifer with eyes colder than the hard ground he was lying on. “You used to be so hardworking, and even though you had attitude, you made up for it with enthusiasm. Now you do nothing and expect the world in return.”

 

He definitely deserved it. When had he become so lazy? He used to be much more than this. Lucifer had convinced himself that this life was great, and that it was much better. When had he lost his sense of pride? He felt disgusted with himself and what he had become.

 

“Alsiel... I...” He wished he could speak, but he couldn't and only managed a few hoarse, muttered words. He tried to move, but quickly realised that his wrists were bound behind his back. His body had been so numb with the cold that he hadn't noticed. Tears began to blur his vision and sting his eyes.

 

“He's not wrong, Lucifer.” No. “I miss the great man you once were.” This wasn't happening.

When Satan stepped forward to stand side-by-side with Alsiel, Lucifer knew that this was it. There was no escaping now, and no way to reason his way out of this.

 

A strong hand tangled into his hair, curling into a fist and tugging him upwards. He whimpered, and looked up to face his boss, who now loomed over him.

 

“M-My Lord...” But he knew it was too late. Once he was angry, there was no reasoning with him.

 

He was dropped as quickly as he was lifted, and as his face hit the ground below him the impact stung his cheek.

“I don't want to hear your excuses, Lucifer.”

He cried. There was nothing else left to do. He was a disappointment, and he would be punished for his incompetence.

 

The first blow hit his stomach hard, and pushed the air out of his lungs as his diaphragm twitched with the pain. He cried out, and his throat burned as he did. What was that, a kick or a punch? It was hard to tell now, and all he knew was the throbbing sensation it left in his gut.

 

He heard Alsiel stifle a laugh. How dare he laugh. He had it easy. He had the ability to hide his true self behind that charade of camaraderie and loyalty. He was just as bad, but better at kissing ass. It was so unfair.

 

Next, Satan grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt and lifted him onto his knees. Then he hit him again. This time he felt a fist collide with his solar plexus and could not manage another cry. Instead he just gasped and keeled over, incapacitated and pathetic.

 

“Get up, Lucifer.” There was a growl to his voice. It was terrifying.

Shaking and sobbing, Lucifer forced himself to straighten his back again.

“Look at me.”

He knew what was coming next, and he would have to accept it.

 

Slowly, he tilted his head upwards, looking up through tear-filled eyes and tangled hair.

Then, the third blow came, to his left cheek, just as he had anticipated. He felt as though he would die here. Droplets of crimson splattered from his mouth onto the ground and his face was numb for a moment.

 

When the pain rushed in it was excruciating. He took some time to straighten himself up again, and shivered as he looked back up at the demon lord who stood before him with bloodied knuckles and a sneer in his voice.

 

“You're going to respect me, do you understand? Are you forgetting who I am and who you are?” But Lucifer could not reply. His throat creaked and his lips cracked. “Too thirsty to speak, are you?” He nodded silently and dropped his head to face the ground. “Fine.”

 

Hearing something unzip, he couldn't believe it at first. This was going too far, but he couldn't stop it. A part of him was actually relieved to know that his thirst would be quenched, although a much bigger part of him felt the humiliation creeping in already.

 

His hair was pulled back, along with his head, so that his face was completely uncovered. He closed his eyes.

“Open your fucking mouth.” Shit.

He hesitated, but remembered that he had no choice and parted his lips.

 

It was warm, and it streamed into his mouth, onto his face and down his chin. He quivered at the sour taste of it.

“Well? Aren't you gonna swallow it?”

It left an aftertaste, and an unpleasant feeling in his throat. The cold air in the room made his wet face even colder and he shivered.

 

Footsteps approached them and and another hand came to stroke his cheek. Damn you Alsiel, he thought. You could have kept it between us, you dick.

 

“If you don't like it, maybe you should try harder next time to clean up your act.” He pulled his hand away, stepping back again, and Lucifer opened his eyes.

“Y-Yeah...” He quivered as he felt tears forming again. He was a mess.

Satan let go of his tangled purple hair and his scalp throbbed.

 

This time, he punched his face even harder. His vision was distorted for a brief moment, and blood dripped from his nose. Why? A bloodied hand grabbed roughly at his chin and forced his head up.

 

“I want to hear you promise, and beg for forgiveness.” His stomach sank.

“Yes, sir... I-I promise... I'll...”

“You'll be a good boy?”

“I... will be a g-good boy, s...sir.” Just saying these words was difficult. He just wanted this to be over.

 

“And you want to be forgiven?” Seeing that strong hand clench into a fist again was too much.

“Oh? What's this?” Alsiel commented snidely, gesturing towards the dark patch spreading on the sobbing general's lap.

“Wow, that really is pathetic.” Satan joined in, teasing him further.

 

He sobbed quietly and spluttered through tears and blood, “P-Please, sir... Forgive me...”

“Hmm...” Tugging a handkerchief from his pocket and carefully wiping blood from his hand, Satan said nothing for a moment. The suspense was enough to stop Lucifer's heart if it went on any longer.

“Please... don't hit me again...”

 

“Fine.” Relief washed over him as Alsiel untied his arms and he rubbed the imprints left on his skin by his bonds. Satan reached out a now-clean hand and he took it gratefully. Satan lifted him from the ground and carried him, as he could not stand my himself.

 

“S-Sir...”

“Rest for now, Lucifer. I think you've learned your lesson, and you better prove that you have.”

He let the darkness swallow him, and closed his eyes.

 


	3. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is getting good, wow.  
> Anyway, as they recover from the previous night, Satan's generals are at it again, until Lucifer decides to do something he's never had the courage to try.

God, it was so bright. How long had he been unconscious anyway? He wanted to open his eyes but dreaded the pain it would cause him, due to the light beaming down on him.

Why did he have to wake up like this? He could feel it through his eyelids, and could see not black, but a dim orange colour.

That was when the pain rushed back to him. His face ached like hell, and he could feel the throb of his bruised and battered stomach. There was a slight sting in his scalp from having his hair pulled.

He decided to open his eyes, as the suspense was killing him and he couldn't work out where he was except for the familiar feeling of plush bedding around him.  
His eyelids snapped open, and the light was uncomfortable. As his eyes adjusted he found that he was back in the cheap second floor apartment he called home. He sighed with relief, knowing that he was definitely forgiven.

“You're finally awake. How do you feel?” The familiar voice shocked him. He turned his head, to see Alsiel sat on the floor next to his futon. “It seems you've been forgiven for now, but I'd be careful if I were you.”

His tone was mocking, lacking any empathy at all. It was almost disgusting that he acted so loyal and friendly towards the Dark Lord when this was his true personality. He was ruthless and manipulative, and there was nothing Lucifer hated more.

“He'd do the same to you if he knew how you talk to your colleagues.” He hissed in response. Alsiel's face suddenly contorted into one of disgust.

“Of course he wouldn't! He likes me because I'm loyal.” It seemed Lucifer had struck a nerve.

“Loyalty doesn't make up for sloppiness and a shitty attitude.” He was gonna milk this for what it was worth. After what he had been through, he deserved a chance.

“N-No, you're wrong. I'm not like you. He likes me more. I know it.” He shook his head as he leaned forward, rising to his feet. “He would never hurt me.” Now his tone was different, more defensive.

“Of course he would. He cares equally for both of us, and he doesn't exactly believe in unconditional care.”  
“You're wrong.”  
“You know I'm right, Shiro.”  
“Don't call me that, Hanzo! I'll tell him you did!”  
“And I'll tell him you've been talking shit to me.”

Silence filled the room. It seemed neither of them had learned anything after all, as here they were again, blackmailing each other just as before. Alsiel shook his head and strolled towards the kitchen unit, where dinner was still cooking.

“How long have I been out anyway?”  
“About 20 hours.”  
“Shit.”

Groaning with pain and dizziness, Lucifer sat up, rubbing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Then the door opened, and both of them immediately looked up towards the entrance.

“Welcome home, my Lord!” They both hurried to welcome Satan, who had just come home from his shift at MgRonalds, stepping heavily and with poor posture. He hadn't slept well the night before, after spending the night disciplining Lucifer.

“Dinner smells great, Alsiel... Lucifer, you're awake!” He spoke in a friendly tone that didn't make any sense. “It's nice to see you act so polite as well, good boy.”

Hearing those words made something squeeze inside him and he felt that he might physically cringe. Why was he still speaking to him like a pet? He smiled as he said it too, and Lucifer felt degraded. He felt patronised and stupid. What was he trying to do by speaking to him this way?

\+ + + + +

Ugh, he felt sick. How was he meant to eat now, after last time? He stared into the dull brown surface of his soup, watching it glisten and ripple, due to the light hanging from the ceiling and the cheap electric fan. He could make out his own distorted reflection, and the purpled bruising on his cheek. It took all the strength in his body not to cry.

Alsiel glared from the other end of the table. He needed to say something, needed to tell Lord Satan that his youngest pet hadn't learned his lesson, but he couldn't risk it. Lucifer noticed that he was staring and shot him a knowing look, as if he was about to say, “I know you won't grass this time. I will make you pay.”

But he didn't. Instead he sat there, and continued to sulk. He didn't eat anything, but Alsiel couldn't blame him. Every time he lifted his spoon he suddenly looked very distressed and put it down again.

“Lucifer, there's no need to worry. It's clean.” Satan chirped, choosing to ignore the tense atmosphere between his generals.

Reluctantly, he started to eat, with shaking hands. It was clean, just as he had been told. He sighed with relief when he finished, and watched Alsiel rise to his feet. When the tall blond had left the apartment, to take the trash out, Lucifer turned to Lord Satan.

“Hey, sir. There's something I need to tell you.”  
“Hm? What is it, Lucifer?”  
“There's something you're not aware of, that has gone on for a while now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger woooohoooooo


	4. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things suddenly change. Alsiel's punishment is different to Lucifer's...  
> Satan reveals the truth about what the two of them are to him.

“It's Alsiel. He acts strange when you're not around.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“He gets angry about everything I do, even when I'm nice to him... He's always on my case about something tiny.”  
“I guess that's a little strange, since he usually ignores you.”  
“That's the thing, he doesn't. He's always staring. It freaks me out, sir.”  
“Hmmm...” Satan didn't know what to think. He knew that sometimes Alsiel was a little over-the-top, but was he really so cruel to Lucifer? It seemed unlikely, since he was normally so kind and loyal.

“It's true sir, he gets in my face and... and he hates me or something, I don't know.” Lucifer seemed genuinely upset. He was venting his frustration, in a way.

“A subordinate of mine should always try their hardest to be respectful and treat their colleagues fairly...”  
“And he doesn't... He acts like I'm the only one with attitude... but he's worse.”

When the door opened, the two of them were shocked, and looked at Alsiel quickly. Satan seemed to be thinking quite hard, and Lucifer seemed anxious. This did not look good.

“H-Hey, my Lord! What's happening here?”  
“Alsiel, I need to talk to you.”  
“Um, sure!” Alsiel flashed a dagger-like glare at Lucifer, who sat alone looking like he might faint. Was this seriously happening? Neither of them could believe it.

Closing the front door behind them, Satan stood before Alsiel, alone in the hall.  
“S-So... what seems to be the problem?”  
“I think you know.”  
“U-Um.”  
“Lucifer's upset by the way you treat him, Alsiel.”  
“Well, I suppose I do scold him from time to time...”  
“Is that your job?”  
“No...” Looking down at his feet, Alsiel was terrified. It was his turn now. So this was what it felt like to be in Lucifer's position. The tables had turned and he certainly didn't like it.

To his surprise, Satan just sighed. He brought a hand to his face, shaking his head and leaving Alsiel confused. He laughed softly, and smiled a knowing smile.

“That's pathetic. You're a grown man.” Alsiel swallowed a lump in his throat. “Look me in the eye.”  
His head snapped upwards, and faced Satan, still fearing what he might do.

A fist collided with his forehead, knocking him backwards into the wall, which thumped on impact. He gasped in shock, falling to the ground with his back still firm against the wall.  
“P-Please... Don't...”  
But it was too late. A hand grabbed him roughly by his collar and he was dragged through the hallway, struggling to keep up as he scrabbled to follow Satan, trying not to trip and fall.

The railing made a dull sound as his back was thrown against it. He could feel the pain coursing into his spine, and he groaned at the feeling. Now outside, he felt a cool breeze blow through him, and all he could hear was the sound of cicadas screeching somewhere.

Satan looked at him in disgust, and whispered to him in a coarse, low voice. “You fucking deceived me.”  
“My lord...”  
“I don't want to hear any of your bullshit.”  
“Why do you believe him? Why do you choose him... over me?” he muttered these words and felt tears form in the corners of his eyes. It wasn't fair to be betrayed like this. Lucifer was... he was the worst. HE deserved to be punished.

“I know he was telling the truth, I've never seen him like that.” Satan paused for a moment as he remembered the way Lucifer had spoken. “I have known him long enough to notice when he is genuinely upset.”

Alsiel had lost this time. Satan would not go easy on him and he knew it. Betrayal was the one thing he could not forgive easily. He whimpered pathetically as Satan tugged him forwards again, and when he felt the top of the metal staircase with his foot, his eyes widened.

“N-No, please... I'll...”   
With one hard push, he was falling. He landed on his shoulder first, feeling the sudden shock of cold steel through his shirt, and the blunt force which winded him. He gasped out a futile cry of pain. Then he continued to fall, on his hip this time, and the pain shot through his thigh.

He landed for the last time, lying on his back in the grass, his chest rising and falling rapidly. His head felt like it was spinning, and nothing felt real anymore, except the sore and cruel pain that paralysed him, and the blades of grass that stabbed into the back of his neck.

\+ + + + +

Satan walked into the apartment alone, to find that Lucifer had not moved from his seat. He immediately rushed towards his superior.  
“S-Sir, where's Alsiel?”  
“He's being punished.”  
“Oh...”  
“It seems I was wrong, Lucifer. I trusted the wrong person,and let him use me against you.”

Lucifer flushed, shocked by the sudden change. Being trusted was nice, and maybe he could be forgiven now.  
“And you, Lucifer... You DO have an attitude but...”  
“My lord?”

Satan put a hand on Lucifer's head, stroking his long, dark hair. “But you're a good boy. I know it now.”  
He felt something inside him cringe at these words, still confused as to why he was being spoken to like a pet. Now he was being petted as well...

“Um... Sir... If you don't mind me asking, what am I to you?”  
“That's a strange question.”  
“Not really, I mean Alsiel and I... were your Generals before but now-”  
“Well obviously, you're my pets.” He responded casually as if it was nothing.

Lucifer blinked silently. There was nothing he could say at this point. He tried to step backwards to steady himself, but was stopped by a strong hand in the small of his back.

“You're not going anywhere, mister.”  
“B-But... I don't understand.”  
“What is there to not understand?” Satan came closer to him now, and he could feel his warmth radiate through him.

Whatever was happening, it made no sense. It felt strange, and dangerous. He wanted to run away, and get away from this madness. The hand on his head slid to the back of his neck, pulling him closer so that the Dark Lord's breath tickled his ear.

“You belong to me, remember? It's up to me to decide what your role will be.” It was a tiny, frightening whisper. This couldn't seriously be happening. He was a respectable General, a powerful fallen angel, not some kind of pet. It wasn't right. None of this was right at all.

“Of course, I would have hoped that Alsiel would be easier to train, but...” He didn't even seem to care how humiliating this was. “But clearly it would be better to start with you.” The demonic purr of his voice made it even worse. He had some kind of degrading training planned, and Lucifer didn't want to know what it was.

“Sir, I...”  
“Hm?”  
“I... can't be a pet, sir...” His voice trembled in his throat, coming out tiny and pathetic.

The hand on his back began to travel lower. “That's where you're wrong, Lucifer. You have great potential.” He held back his tears and stood completely still, his arms rigid at his sides. Satan's hand rested for a moment against his ass, and then squeezed. He whimpered in protest, and Satan responded by sinking his teeth slowly into his shoulder.

Pulling his head back, he tutted at the small man quivering in his arms. “You're going to have to be more obedient than that.” Lucifer's face was painted red with embarrassment. He wasn't used to this at all. “I don't blame you though. You're an angel after all, and there's still some purity left in you.”  
“S-Sorry sir... Um...” He was lost for words.  
“Shhhh, just listen to me, okay?” Lucifer nodded gingerly and Satan let go of him.

“I want you to get on your knees for me, okay?” How could he be so calm about this?  
“Uh... Y-Yes sir...” 

Still terrified of what the Dark Lord had done to him, and possibly Alsiel, he obeyed. The last thing he wanted was to piss Satan off again. The familiar buzz of a zipper confirmed that this would go exactly as he expected. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooohohohoho what's happening here?  
> I don't even know to be honest.  
> Hopefully we'll see Alsiel again in the next chapter, or the one after that. Don't panic.


	5. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were expecting smut, right?   
> Well, I dunno what to tell ya man.

Tears dripped from his face and landed in pools on the worn linoleum. His forehead rested on the edge of the toilet seat and his hair fell around his face. He couldn't help himself. The moment he had woken up alone and sore all over, and remembered what he had done the night before, he had felt bile rise in his gullet.

 

His legs were still shaky, and he hadn't even been able to dress himself. It didn't matter anyway, since nobody was there. He knew that nobody was coming to save him.

 

He remembered it all. The sticky, disgusting feeling in his throat and the pain which shook through his hips and took away the strength in his legs. He had been used. Defiled. He threw up again, but nothing would come out. All he could manage was a drizzle of acidic liquid that stung his throat and his eyes.

 

\+ + + + +

 

He woke up to the intrusion of bright summer sunlight in his eyes, and the feeling of grass which was stuck to his skin with sweat. His back felt stiff and a dull pain throbbed in his shoulder and hip. He groaned in pain as he sat up, rubbing his eyes with weary arms. Why had he been so immature and stupid? He had acted like a child and caused so much pain. He realised it now. It had all been because of him.

 

That ridiculous NEET. He drove me to this because he acted so... stupid. Him and his relaxed, careless attitude, his stupid little indie-rocker aesthetic and those stupid piercings. That stupid, long, dark hair that smells like fucking almonds. He smells too fucking good.

 

Wait, had he really noticed that brat's smell? He wasn't some kind of crazy schoolgirl, in love with the boy next door. Of course Lucifer didn't smell good. Of course not. He was awful.

 

He glanced down at the worn black wristwatch he wore on his left arm. Lord Satan would already be at work by now. Had he really just left him out there without waking him up? Did he care at all?

 

Gradually he rose to his feet, struggling with his aching and battered body. Making his way back up the stairs was no picnic either, as his legs refused to cooperate. When he eventually made it to the apartment, he was shocked to find the living room empty. Where the hell was lucifer? He hadn't done anything wrong.

 

That's right, he thought. Lucifer did nothing wrong. I've been an idiot. What was I trying to prove anyway? What had I been so desperate to prove that I put my colleague in danger? Then he heard a sob. More of a whimper, really. It came from the bathroom, and it was small, but definitely there.

 

There he was. He was naked, shivering, curled into a defensive crouch on the tiled floor of the bathroom. His slender legs hugged to his chest, he cried into his knees. The stench of vomit hung in the air like a plague and was bitter enough to make one's stomach churn. His voice was tiny and pathetic.

 

"I'm s-so sorry." He stuttered.

"No, don't be."

"He hurt you, and it's my fault."

"That's my line."

 

He looked up, a drained look on his pale face. What the fuck happened, anyway?

 

"Lucifer, what did he do to you?"

"He said we're his pets, Alsiel. Is that really true?”

“What?”

“He touched me, Alsiel. He touched me. I didn't want it. I hated it so much."

"Fucking hell, no way." He moved closer to the quivering young man, and lowered himself to one knee. "Listen, man. This is my fault. I should have been honest from the start.” Creasing his brow with frustration towards himself, his eyes wandered to the floor.

 

Lucifer cocked his head. "What?"

"I... well, you see... it's stupid. I never realised it but I've been acting shitty to you to hide my real feelings." He felt embarrassment fill his face and heat up his entire body. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"This sounds like a confession or something." Lucifer shifted nervously.

"Because it is."

 

Lucifer's heart could have jumped out of his chest.

"I like you a lot, Lucifer. Something about your human form... I hadn't realised before but..." He didn't know how to finish his sentence. His pulse pounded against his skull so hard he could hardly turn his jumbled thoughts into words.

 

But he didn't have to, because his mouth was stopped by a sudden, clumsy kiss. Lucifer grabbed his face and slammed his own mouth onto Alsiel's, practically throwing himself into the tall blond's arms. He was shocked by the sudden contact, falling back onto his butt and wrapping his arms around the other's hips to pull him closer.

 

Their teeth clashed with the collision of their lips, and it didn't matter anymore. For a brief moment nothing mattered. The pain and humiliation of the night before didn't matter. The fights and the blackmail didn't matter. Even the stench and the sickly light of the bathroom didn't matter at all.

 

Pulling away to regain his breath, Lucifer dropped his head into Alsiel's shoulder and nuzzled against his neck. The blond held him close, consoling him. A dark patch grew over his shoulder as his t-shirt was dampened by tears. The tiny sobs that came from the smaller man were like those of a child, in the arms of a consoling parent.

 

The warmth of the embrace soothed the shame that gripped his body. Perhaps it was because he was relieved to not be alone, or maybe he just needed some positive physical contact after what he had been through. Either way, something was making him feel that things would be okay.

 

“Oi, Lucifer.”

“Mhh... huh?”

“You fucking grassed me.”

 

He stared up at Alsiel for a moment, before bursts of laughter erupted from both of them.

“Says you, super-grass. You're an ass-kisser.”

Alsiel giggled hysterically, knowing that Lucifer wasn't wrong.

“You kiss his ass so much you've got shit on your nose... brown-nose.”

“You don't even do anything. You just sit on your ass... Lucy.”

 

Neither of them could really comprehend why they were laughing, but it just didn't matter anymore. What mattered was, until the evening, they were safe. They had to stay positive and enjoy this brief period of freedom.

 

\+ + + + +

 

“G-good evening, my lord! Dinner will be r-ready quite soon.” He had known exactly when Satan was coming home, but that didn't ease his nerves at all.

“Have you learned your lesson, Alsiel?”

“Oh, yes sir.”

 

Maou wasn't the kind of guy to beat around the bush when disciplining his subordinates. He needed to know that they were obeying him before anything else. He needed to keep them in line. Glancing around the room, he spotted Lucifer, sat quietly by his computer as usual, but rather than the usual slouch, he had a more rigid posture. He was more alert and self-aware than before, and visibly flinched when he accidentally made eye contact with his superior.

 

“Has Lucifer been a good boy?” He watched Lucifer desperately restrain himself from squirming at these words.

“Oh yes, sir. His behaviour has improved.” Alsiel lied through his teeth. He was good at that.

 

Satan strolled towards Lucifer, and placed a hand firmly on the young man's shoulder, gripping him and sending a shiver over his skin. He felt a disgusting taste emerge in his mouth and the feeling of that hand on him brought him back, reminding him of the night before too well. He never wanted to be touched by this man again.

 

“I'm sure he's been much better. He has no reason to misbehave now, do you Lucifer?”

He choked. “Well n-no sir...” He forced the words from his throat, fighting the urge to scream. His jaw quivered and he bit his cheek slightly, just to hold it in.

“Great. Let's eat then, shall we?"

 


	6. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you thought the rape aftermath was bad, wait 'til you get a load of this...  
> As I write this fanfic I come closer and closer to accepting that I'm really not a very nice guy... Oh well.

The gag was now beginning to feel wet and slick with cold saliva and his jaw was beginning to ache. He had given up on fighting against his bonds, instead letting his arms and legs rest, as his skin was starting to burn from the friction of the rope. He was forced to lay still and watch, because even if he closed his eyes there was no escape.

Alsiel's strangled cries were subsiding, as he too hadn't the energy left to fight. His arms were bound behind his back with his forearms tightly strung together, just like Lucifer's arms. The younger general lay flat on his back on the floor, although his arms lifted his hips slightly and along with his legs, which were bent and tied so that his ankles were flush against his thighs, this made it impossible to get comfortable. Even if he could find physical comfort, though, it wouldn't change anything.

The taller blond whimpered with every thrust, and the bruising grip of Satan's hands on his waist made him ache even more. With no fight left in him, his tears simply fell, lonely and pityful, onto Lucifer's bare chest beneath him. They rolled down the edges of his body, streaking his pale skin and seeping into him like pain.

“Yes, take it. Good boy.”

Lucifer's legs were cramping and all that he could feel below his waist was the wet, slimy feeling between the cheeks of his ass. There was no point in trying to shift his weight, so he would endure it. It was disgusting.

“Mmmhh, you're so tight.”

Alsiel struggled to keep his back straight, allowing his weight to be supported by the grip on his waist, for lack of an alternative. With every push, the pressure in his hips increased, less welcome the stronger it became. He was afraid. He was afraid of what Satan might do to him if he didn't obey. He was afraid of staying here and living this life for any longer. He was afraid of what Lucifer would be put through if he didn't take it.

“Enjoying the show, Luci?”

His eyes widened. How could he say such a thing? It seemed like Satan had completely lost his mind. Lucifer's jaw strained against the smooth rounded plastic strapped into place inside his mouth. Saliva ran down his cheek and past his ear. Of course he wasn't enjoying it. What kind of question was that?

“Ahhhh, fuck.”

Satan let go of Alsiel's hip with one hand and curled it into a fist full of long blond hair. With his hips smacking hard against the general's ass cheeks, he thrusted into him with painful force a few times before he met his climax. Letting out one last groan of lost hope, Alsiel let his head hang and a blond shroud of shame hid his face.

“M-My Lord...”

“Ah, you're going to be a great pet, Alsiel. Keep it up.”

Satan ran a hand softly over the small of his back, planting a little kiss on his neck. He sat down, silently. Untying his two subordinates with extraordinary care, Satan watched them rub the imprints left on their arms by the ropes, pink and raw like meat torn into by a savage beast. Lucifer flexed his jaw and groaned at the stiff and heavy feeling of it.

“Well, I have to go now. You two will have plenty of time to clean up, don't worry. I'll be back in the morning.”

“S-Sir... Wh...Where are you going?” Lucifer spluttered.

“I don't think that's any of your business.”

“Um...”

“I'm not mad at you for asking, but you don't need to know.”

The door rattled in its frame as he tugged it shut. The sound of the slamming door was like the gunshot that stopped the fleeting heartbeat of a leaping deer.

\+ + + + +

Her face flushed with satisfaction, she leaned into his strong arms, draping her long, amaranth-coloured hair over his shoulders as she rested her forehead against his chest. Her breath dusted warmly against his skin as it slowed to a steady rate. She lifted her head to link eyes with him. She was lost in the unearthly reddish glow of them for a moment.

“I really do love you, Jacob.” She planted a shy little kiss on his cheek as he stroked her back. “It's crazy but I do.”

This was how it always ended, with her cradled against him, whispering confessions of affection to him.

“I mean, with our history and all... I shouldn't.”

“I guess there's no escaping it.”

“You're right.”

They lay like that for a while, breathing in each other's scent and taking in each other's warmth. If only she knew. If she had known, maybe she could have done something about it. Maybe she could have spared her heart the pain. If only she knew.

\+ + + + +

“Lucifer, we're getting out of here.” Alsiel flinched as dark eyes met his own. “I mean, it's for the best.”

“B-But, Alsiel...”

“We shouldn't hesitate.”

“But he's Satan.”

There was an uncomfortable silence as he realised that the younger general had a point. This was the man they had sworn the oath of loyalty to. The oath meant more to a demon than a human could ever imagine. The oath meant a lifetime of servitude and devotion.

“You're right... but think about the situation we're in.”

“Where would we go?”

Silence again, longer this time. That was a good question. That was a really good question. Shit.

“See what I mean? We need him.”

“Do we? I could get a job if we need money.”

Lucifer's eyes rolled to the floor and his mouth stretched into a despaired smile. “Don't you want to get back home and return things to how they once were?”

He had forgotten about that. How had he forgotten?

“We need to be with him if we're going to get our old lives back.” Alsiel finished the other's sentence. He felt light-headed.

“See? It's hopeless.”

“Wait.”

Lucifer's eyes snapped upwards, widening as they met Alsiel's. “Hm?”

“Do we really have to go back?”

That was it, the question that finally broke him. “What?”

“We don't need to go back.”

“Are you insane?”

“Is there any reason to go back?”

Lucifer stared for a moment. Of course there was a reason. “The rebels.”

“Let them win, for crying out loud!” He almost shouted. His voice cracked slightly, and he tried to pretend it didn't happen.

Lucifer looked at him. He didn’t know what to think. He had nothing to say that could be used in retort. He had lost this one. He caved in. “I don’t know how to live any other way…” His words seeped out from him like a bloodstain under thawing snow.

“You said it yourself, that you prefer it here. Stop lying.”

“I… need time to think.” Lucifer turned away, hiding amongst long locks of dark secrecy. He couldn’t say it. He didn’t have the courage right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE PLOT THICKENS *old-timey over-dramatic gasping ensues*


	7. Canary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is getting weirder and more painful with every update.  
> More suffering and emotion ensues.  
> This is the wildest shit ever.

Her short heels chimed against the sidewalk as she approached the apartment. She had just turned the corner and was making a beeline for that familiar gate. She hadn’t dropped in by surprise in a long time, but she was pretty confident that he would be there at this time. After all, it was his day off and if he wasn’t home she could always wait with Lucifer for him to come back. Despite his laziness, Lucifer was fun to spend time with, since he always had some movie or game she had never heard of that turned out to be great.

She made her way up the stairs quietly, taking extra caution not to be too noisy as she made her way up the steel steps. She wanted this to be a surprise after all. Gently, she pushed the front door open and slipped into the hallway. Immediately she could feel it. The place reeked of danger. Every inch of her body was begging her to turn back all of a sudden. She fought it.

Inching down the hallway, she noticed her feet felt heavy as she approached the door. She could hear their voices. The tone was not welcoming.

Someone was whimpering, begging and crying. Emilia’s stomach twitched with discomfort and she silently pressed her back into the wall, giving her a strange sense of security. As she dragged herself closer to the source of the noise, she recognised the voice. It was Lucifer.

“Don’t, please! It’s my fault! He doesn’t deserve to be punished for it!” She had never heard such desperation from the young man. The tone of his voice was enough to make the corner of her eye twitch sympathetically. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes as she quickly deduced the situation in her head.

Clearly Lucifer had angered him and he was punishing Alsiel for it… or something like that. He was the only one with any kind of authority over Lucifer, after all. Emilia didn’t want to believe it. After being on Earth for so long, she had almost forgotten that side to him. Hell, she had been sure that it simply didn’t exist anymore.

“PLEASE, NO!” Lucifer gave one more shout before his voice was drowned out by a muffled scream. Alsiel. His voice cracked, coming out as a single, long groan like his mouth was covered. Emilia threw an arm over her face to muffle her sudden gasp of fear. She sobbed into her sleeve slightly.

She was only a couple of meters away from the door now, and it took every ounce of strength she had in her body to force herself closer. Her limbs were feeling cold and numb as the betrayal began to creep up on her. She had believed it for so long. She had believed that he had changed. She had let him in, thinking that he had developed into someone else. She had been wrong.

She could hear Lucifer again, whimpering and sobbing pathetically as Satan mumbled something to them about obedience. Emilia felt too lightheaded to completely focus on his voice. She tugged her body towards the front door and threw it open with the last of her strength.

Satan turned. His eyes widened when they met hers. She looked at him with a kind of furious disgust and her face burned paper-white. The sight before her confirmed her suspicions.

“You… liar.” Her voice came out small and broken, but pierced his heart all the same. He had ruined everything.

She forced herself to look towards Lucifer and Alsiel, as difficult as it was. She felt her oesophagus burn with a sudden rise of bile as she swallowed hard to avoid being sick. Alsiel sat hunched over on the ground, with Lucifer draped over him, hugging the shivering blond against his chest.

Blood drizzled from the thin hand that covered his face and he sobbed into his wet palm. With a sweeping gaze she glanced towards Satan’s hand. It glistened conspicuously with blood that coated his middle finger and forefinger, and he stood in silence as she made the connection.

“J-Jacob… I believed in you.” Looking to the floor, she let her long hair fall over her face, shrouding her in darkness. “Why do you need to do these things, anyway? How is any of this necessary anymore?” She bit down her lip in a futile attempt to stop it from trembling.

Satan weighed over his options swiftly. He couldn’t let her leave with this information. She could take everything from him if word got out about this. However, there was something he couldn’t force himself to do; he couldn’t lay his hands on her. He couldn’t hurt her if he tried. She meant too much for him. He was terrified of what it would do to him if he had to kill her.

He was too busy thinking to notice as she made two sudden steps towards him, striking him with a hard blow to the face. How long had it been since she even tried to attack him? He let her fist collide with him. Maybe he deserved it for lying to her. She didn’t deserve to be lied to.

The second blow came from below and struck his chin. It came quick enough that he didn’t have time to feel the pain from the first. He felt his teeth punch into each other hard and it stung the inside of his mouth, as a little bit of blood leaked into his mouth.

The third blow was more savage. She pushed the air out of his lungs with a single knee-strike to his solar plexus and then followed with a second to his face. He noticed that she seemed to let out a sound with every hit she dealt him, somewhere between a whimper and an angered grunt. As he fell to his knees she wiped a sleeve over her eyes, leaving specks of tears scattered over her forearm.

He said nothing, staggering to rest his back on the wall behind him. Through blurred vision he barely saw them leave. It was getting hard to hold his eyes open after sustaining such head trauma. He had almost forgotten how hard she could hit.

He gave up, letting his eyelids fall shut as the front door closed, and he was left alone, sunlight beaming onto him through the only window in the room.


	8. Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three escapees are moving on, but how will they respond to what just happened, once the dust begins to settle?

They had been running for a few minutes and were panting with every laboured step, until Emilia stopped and leaned against the gate to a playground. It was as empty as you could expect for a Tuesday, with only a small group of truant high-schoolers present, bopping their scruffy heads to some loud music on a Bluetooth speaker on a bench on the other side of the playground.

There was a moment of pure still as the three of them noticed the small bundle of bobbing heads, but they quickly understood that they hadn’t been seen and that these kids wouldn’t be turning their heads any time soon. It wasn’t worth getting the public involved. What could humans do against someone like him? Passers-by would only make this worse. They had been lucky enough to avoid any people for a while now, and weren’t ready to ruin it.

After some hesitation, Emilia took Alsiel by the hand, gently leading him to the outdoor sink outside of the public bathroom not far away. Grabbing at one of the taps with shaking hands, Lucifer wrenched it open with a grunt. Alsiel groaned slightly, flinching at Lucifer’s most gentle touch as he helped the taller man to splash water onto his sensitive eye socket.

Blood pooled inside the steel basin below, deep red standing out against the metallic grey and swirling slowly down the drain as the tap trickled water onto it. The fallen angel did what he could to keep Alsiel calm, wrapping an arm warmly around his middle, rubbing circles into his trembling back and whispering soothing words to him as he began to cup the water in his own hand, letting it run down his face as he held it against his mauled eye with a hiss of pain.

The water eventually began to run clear, and Lucifer used the sleeve of his black hoodie, which was at least one size too large for his small frame, to dab at the water on the other’s face. He started at his chin and neck, drying away the cold trickles that were left there, and worked his way up towards the wet pools on his cheekbone and around his eyelids, being careful not to press hard against them as his sleeve darkened with moisture.

Emilia didn’t hesitate. She tugged a small first-aid kit out of the large bag she had pulled off of her shoulder, fumbling with the clasp. Holding the open case with her left hand she carefully picked out a small plastic wrapper, tearing the corner with her teeth and dragging it across to create an opening large enough to pull the white patch out.

Leaving the green plastic container on the edge of the sink, she gestured for Alsiel to face her. His closed eyelids were purpled and tender, and trembled slightly as she unravelled the cotton patch from its encasement of straps. Lucifer stood up on his toes to help fasten the soft covering over the now-bruised place that once held Alsiel’s left eye. He had to hold back his tears just looking at it.

Emilia quickly disappeared into the bathroom, leaving them alone for a moment. Lucifer looked up at the blond, who shivered under his sorrowful gaze.

“I’m so sorry.” He looked down, his long dark hair gathering and falling to hide his face. “This is my fault. I should have listened to you. You were right.” His voice croaked from his throat, low and weak now. “It’s my fault he hurt you like this. I should have made my mind up.”

Alsiel leaned down to grab the young man’s chin, pulling his eyes back up to meet his own. The unearthly glow behind both of their vibrant orbs resonated for a brief moment, and Lucifer couldn’t help but throw himself into Alsiel’s arms.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t feel bad about it, please.”

“I should have made my fucking mind up sooner. I shouldn’t have acted so pathetic.”

“It was a scary decision. Don’t worry about it.”

Planting a single fleeting kiss on Alsiel’s dry lips, Lucifer pushed him away, drying his tears with his already damp sleeve.

“Well, maybe I shouldn’t, at least not for now. We need to get to safety as soon as possible.”

\+ + + + +

She coughed a few more times, shovelling the water from the bathroom sink into her mouth as quickly as she could manage with shaking hands. She had to wash out the burning sensation of bile in her throat.

Since when had she become this weak? She remembered a time when it didn’t pain her so much to hurt him. Why was she now throwing up over him? She had fought him directly in combat before, and armed. She didn’t want to admit it, though.

She couldn’t admit that she had loved him. She wasn’t sick from the violence. She was sick from the bitter taste of betrayal that plagued her mouth.

\+ + + + +

She seemed to emerge from the bathroom refreshed, but not any less anxious. It was understandable. Her steps were heavy, but purposeful. She didn’t even try to make eye contact, and at first they thought she was ignoring them.

Packing away her first-aid box in silence, she continued walking, gesturing for the other two to follow her. They were a little taken aback, but quickly rushed to catch up with her. At least she was still communicating. They couldn’t imagine what she was feeling right now, after witnessing such a scene. She had only just given herself time to process what happened, so of course she was crashing, right?

Lucifer glanced across the playground to see that the same group of school truants were still there. They hadn’t even noticed the group’s presence. On the way out, he picked up a stone by the gate, hurling it at one of the crooked bars of a steel climbing-frame. The clatter of the hollow metal pole echoed to a high-pitched whine, which gradually dissolved into the air. A few scruffy heads turned, but they had already left.


	9. Amarynth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a slightly shorter chapter, but the next one will be a slightly longer one to make up for it.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Alsiel didn’t want to trouble Emilia any further, but she was already making the booking.

“Of course it is … Yes, a room for two, that’s right. We’ll need it for a week, at least.”

“Thank you so much for this… you’ve already done so much…” Lucifer was still plagued with guilt, and the embarrassment was becoming intense at this rate. He felt kind of useless, having to rely on a friend’s help so much.

“It’s not a problem at all. Once I get a hold of your belongings you’ll be able to get out of this city and hopefully away from him.” The well-dressed man at the hotel desk looked concerned for a moment, but Emilia turned and gave him a reassuring gesture. She had this under control.

When they arrived at their room, Alsiel took a seat at the foot of the bed, and quickly fell back into the plush quilting, bouncing slightly with the spring of the mattress beneath him. He let out a heavy sigh.

“I hope the room is okay. Let me know if you need anything else.”

“You’ve done more than enough already. I don’t know how we can ever make this up to you, Emilia.”

“I know how.” The two looked at her curiously, waiting for her to continue. “I want you to both get away from him and create a new life for yourselves.”

Lucifer shifted nervously. This sounded terrifying. Starting over wasn’t going to be easy, and the stress would be intense. Was it worse to live with him or to run from him and risk everything? Hell, he could come after them at any moment. Emilia turned to Lucifer, who quickly looked up to meet her gaze.

“Can you promise me that? Please?” The pain behind her eyes was unmistakeable. She still didn’t want to believe it. She had fallen for his charade. She was holding her tears in with all the strength she had left in her tired and shaking body.

Lucifer nodded silently and rapidly. He knew that it was necessary, no matter how scary it seemed. There was no way he was going back to that.

He moved to sit next to Alsiel on the bed, crossing his legs to perch next to the injured man’s head and stroking his hair. Alsiel sighed into his soothing touch, finally able to let go of his clenched teeth and let his shoulders fall slack. It was like being together just made the two of them feel like everything would work, in the end. They both seemed to cling to that.

“I’m going to get a hold of your belongings later this week. I’ll take the week off from work to look for him. I want you guys to stay put as much as possible.” She leaned thoughtfully on her hand, pacing the floor. “If I find anything I will make sure to call you right away, but I’ll only give it a week. After that, I want you guys to leave.”

“You’ll call at the end of the week, right? You’ll call us next Tuesday… just to say goodbye…” Lucifer knew that he wasn’t going to get a straight answer out of her.

“Whether I call you or not, I want you to leave and not turn back. Take a train.”

“If you don’t call us… How will we know if you’ve been hurt…”

“This place has room service, and the train station is only a couple of blocks away. This is about as safe as it gets. I had a little time to think earlier in that bathroom and this seemed like the most effective solution.”

“Emilia…”

“He won’t know you’re here. If anything, he’ll show up at my place looking for you.”

“Emilia, what if he hurts you… What if he tries to beat the information out of you…?”

“Somehow I don’t think he will.”

Alsiel slowly rose from his lying position, sitting up to fix his eyes on the back of her head, joining Lucifer. “Emilia please be careful… even in his human form he is quite threatening.” He could barely speak now. The sensitive flesh around his eyelid was beginning to ache. Even after cleaning it out with cold water and soothing the swelling, there was no escaping the pain. He had lost an entire eye, after all. The pain was making him feel sick.

Lucifer chimed in with a sudden realisation that rattled them all. “Demons feed on negative emotions.” Suddenly all eyes were on him as he spoke in a low and steady tone. “Imagine how much power Lord Satan has stored so far, after all that…”

She quickly interrupted him with a broad sweeping motion of a hand and a dark tone. “That shouldn’t be a problem for both of you if you lay low.”

“This isn’t only about us! What about you?”

Looking down, Emilia started so shake slightly, her voice creeping out of her in weak mumbles. She was struggling to uphold this false bravery. “We’ve been enemies before. I’m no stranger to it. I shouldn’t have put aside my suspicions in the first place. I shouldn’t have trusted him. I was a fool to think we could get along.”

“Emilia, please… be careful.”

Her long amarynth hair trailed behind her as she left both of them in silence, as the door clicked shut and it seemed to echo somehow, reverberating through them like dull pain.


	10. Primrose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Alsiel panic as they realise that they have been left alone.

It had been a week.

Emilia had come back after she had left on Tuesday, with a suitcase packed with their belongings. Inside were their clothes, cell phones and Lucifer’s computer and videogames, but also their bank cards and money. Lucifer had spent hours worrying about leaving with his money, but Alsiel had reassured him that after what they had been through, it wasn’t exactly a cruel move.

There hadn’t been a single phone call after that, though. The anxiety was kicking in at full force.

The two of them felt like they were constantly waiting on her call, only to never receive one. It was starting to bite at the back of their minds and eat away at their already unstable sense of security.

Breakfast had been particularly quiet. Sitting in the hotel cafeteria at a timid wooden table, Alsiel watched as Lucifer lifted his coffee cup in shaking hands. Neither of them could say a word. There was too much pressure to say the right thing. The sound of teeth on toast was like nails on a chalkboard at this point, but then again, everything was.

On their return to their room, Lucifer silently slid open a desk drawer, lifting his cell phone from inside and probing at the screen to find her name in his contacts list.

“I’m calling her.” Alsiel breathed a sigh of relief as Lucifer finally broke the silence.

He swallowed hard and held his breath as the dial tone played.

It kept playing.

It showed no signs of stopping.

It didn’t stop.

“Is she not picking up?”

They made eye contact, and Alsiel instantly felt it too. It was a feeling like cold air spreading through your body, deep into your bones, stopping your heart and pushing the breath out of your lungs. They didn’t hang around. Of course they were risking their safety, and they knew it, but they had to do it.

Tugging their shoes on as quickly as they could manage, they practically threw themselves out of the door, down the stairs and through the lobby, ignoring the curious gazes that followed them.

Sprinting as fast as their legs would allow them, they made a beeline for her apartment. Lucifer tried to call her again. There was no answer.

“FUCK! THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING!”

“SHIT, SHIT, SHIT…”

He called again. He let the dial tone play for a few minutes this time, choking back his tears. Nothing.

They were starting to get tired now. Lucifer could feel his pulse in his ears and his legs began to feel like they were moving on their own. He had to blink hard to stave off the dizzying feeling at the back of his head. Sweat was starting to make his t-shirt stick to his collarbones and shoulders.

“NOT FAR NOW!”

“ONE MORE LEFT, RIGHT?”

There was no need to shout to each other, of course, but it felt as if shouting was keeping them conscious. If they didn’t yell, nothing would come out and they would eventually pass out without something to distract them from the nausea that was starting to kick in.

Hurtling through her apartment building doors and scrambling up the two flights of stairs that stood between them and her floor, they stopped at the top to catch their breath. Alsiel caught Lucifer on his shoulder as he almost fell, his exhaustion finally catching up with him.

Lucifer was a lot smaller in his human form, and found himself easily tiring compared to Alsiel. After several seconds of desperate gasping, Alsiel began to move towards her door, carrying half of Lucifer’s limp weight.

He went to knock on the door, but quickly noticed that it was ajar. He swallowed hard. Lucifer had finally steadied himself, and he pushed the door open himself with his elbow, letting it swing into the room. Alsiel looked at him curiously and he quickly explained himself.

“We can’t leave any fingerprints behind. If anything has happened in here we don’t want to take the blame for it. That will only make things worse.” It seemed that the situation was bringing out the more calculated side to him. It was rare to see him like this away from his computer.

Edging through the dimly lit hallway into the living room, they found the place empty. Not only that, but it was a mess.

The rug was turned over at the edge, the contents of a shelf had been shunted onto the floor and small furniture such as lamps and chairs were turned over and scattered about. They both recognised these things as textbook signs of a struggle.

It took a moment for this information to process and settle in their minds. It was him. He had been here. The two of them had fought it out - at least as much as was possible within an apartment building - and were both missing.

Lucifer began to dial her cell phone again.

“H-hey, Luci… what are you doing? That won’t help now…”

“I need to know if the phone is here.”

“What?”

But he didn’t elaborate. Instead he put a hand out to shush Alsiel and listened hard for the sound of her ringtone, or possibly a vibration. He wandered from room to room, dipping his head around corners to look out for the flash of a small rectangular screen. Nothing.

“There’s hope.”

“Lucifer, you’re gonna have to explain this to me. I know you’re a smart guy but maybe I don’t know everything that you do.”

“Right… sorry. I got caught up in the moment.” Lucifer turned to face Alsiel and twirled a hand as he explained his plan. Alsiel frowned at his pretentious gesture but listened carefully.

“It’s simple, really. Cell phones have GPS capabilities. If the phone isn’t here, then it must be with her… or at least one of them.”

“Unless he got rid of it.”

“No. I doubt he would worry about the number being tracked. It’s not been long enough for the police to be concerned, and phone hacking is a bit of a fandango legally. I doubt the police would risk using such a controversial method. Even if they do, he has enough power now that it won’t matter.” Alsiel didn’t seem convinced by Lucifer’s argument. “Besides, he probably isn’t even aware of the feature. The guy knows very little about technology.”

Alsiel nodded, but uncertainty loomed over him still. He had to admit that when it came to technology, Satan was hopeless, and that Lucifer knew what he was talking about since he was kind of a whizz about these kinds of things. As lazy as he was, he was surprisingly intelligent.

“If I hack her phone using my computer, I can track down its location. Depending on where it leads us, we can determine whether or not they can be found nearby.”

“Emilia told us to leave without looking back.”

“Well, I’m not leaving without at least learning where she is. My computer is locked up in the hotel room. Come on.” Lucifer seemed to be playing some kind of charade of calm, but he was still terrified. Knowing that there was a chance of finding her only soothed his worries slightly.

He said nothing. He couldn’t knock the guy for giving it a try. There was always hope. He followed quietly, leaving the dishevelled apartment for the brightly lit corridor outside.

He prepared himself for another round of hard sprinting. They would find her as soon as possible. Time wasn’t exactly on their side.


	11. Lime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of tiny... but I will make up for it with a nice long finale.  
> Shit's about to get insane and y'all got a storm comin'.

“You see, all I have to do is type her phone number into here and we can get a hold of it’s GPS location.”

They sat, cross-legged on the double bed in their hotel room. Lucifer had a phone tapping app open on his laptop.

“Where did you get a program like this… didn’t you say it was legally awkward to tap phones?”

“It’s just a little app I wrote a while back in my spare time. It’s not really that complicated if you know what you’re doing.”

Alsiel nodded, but failed to conceal his complete bewilderment at the fallen angel’s use of the phrase “not really that complicated” when describing the act of building a computer program from scratch. Lucifer tugged his own phone free from his front pocket, dragging his way through his contacts list to find her number and tapping it into the little text window on his screen, pushing the enter key with a weird sense of triumph.

The two of them watched as a small wheel of light spun several times in the centre of the window, slowing to a stop and then blinking away as quickly as it had appeared. An image began to load in it’s place, clusters of green and strips of brown falling into place to form a map that seemed strangely familiar - at least for Alsiel. A wide pink circle overlaid a shape that he recognised.

“Do you recognise it, Al?”

“Actually yes… that’s…” Alsiel seemed to shrink when it dawned on him. He avoided Lucifer’s eyes and screwed his mouth shut for a moment.

“What’s the matter?”

“You’re not going to like it.”

Lucifer’s eyebrows drew together into a frown. “Try me.”

“It’s the warehouse that we hired out… you know the one.” He had to force the words from his mouth.

It came back to him as well. The feeling of hard concrete against his tired body and the dimly lit, grey room that felt unfamiliar and terrifying - a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. He tried his hardest to conceal it, but the memories were bringing back sensations and pain that felt distant but simultaneously imminent.

“I know it’s bringing things back for you… it’s the same for me. That night brings me nothing but regret. I did a terrible thing.”

Lucifer breathed back his tears. He couldn’t let Alsiel feel guilty about something like that. “No. Don’t blame yourself. You went along with it out of fear.”

“Cowardice, more like.”

"No. Don't ever call yourself that." Taking a moment to steady himself and clenching his eyelids to shake off the sick feeling deep within him, the fallen angel pushed his thumbs together awkwardly. He wasn’t sure how to console the other in such a situation. Blinking back into the conversation, he did his best. “Well, at least we’re not doing that anymore. There’s nothing to be afraid of anymore.”

“You know that’s not true. He may not have power but he has… _her_.”

“-And we can save her.” Lucifer seemed to inflate with energy, hardly waiting for Alsiel to finish his sentence.

Alsiel recoiled slighty. “No. We can’t just go _back_ to him like that.”

“Well, what can we do?! If we don’t save her, nobody will! As you know, this is the only thing still keeping us here.”

“Have you forgotten the things that he has done? She told us to get out of here. She wouldn’t want us to risk it for her sake.”

Lucifer was turning a pinkish colour as the frustration built up inside him. He gave up and sighed. “But…”

“We have to get out of here. She wanted us to leave and not turn back. If I get a train ticket now, we can leave later today.” Alsiel looked down and idly massaged the back of his neck with one hand. “It’s hard for me as well… but we have to. This is what she wants us to do.”

“I… don’t want to leave her.” He continued to protest, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to convince the other. “What if he kills her…”

How could he respond to that? Alsiel sucked air through his teeth and gathered his wallet and his key card. “I’m getting tickets, okay?”

“We can’t leave her behind. We won’t.”

“We’re going to have to.”

Hearing thin fists thump into the mattress behind him, he dragged himself through the door. It would hurt to leave Lucifer alone, but what choice did he have?

“Don’t do anything crazy, Luci.” Somehow he felt that his warning was falling on deaf ears.


	12. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should apologise or congratulate myself but... here it is, I guess... *sigh* I dunno what to tell you, man.

He hesitated, lingering around the door to the hotel room like an awkward smell. He knew that Lucifer was not going to respond well to this. He slipped a hand into his front pocket, letting it rest on the two thin slices of card before exhaling loudly and pushing his way into the room.

His eyes rolled over his surroundings, from the desk on the far left side of the room where Lucifer’s laptop lay, strangely alone, to the two suitcases packed and ready next to the window, to the empty space where Lucifer had once been. Only now was he aware of the silence.

Shit.

Leaving Lucifer alone had been a mistake after all… but it wasn’t as if he could help it. It wasn’t as if he had been in the mood to come along to the train station, and it wasn’t like him to go outside when he had the option not to anyway.

There was only one reason why he would want to leave.

Alsiel didn’t hesitate. There was still a chance, as slim as it may be, that he could do something. He broke out into a sprint, adrenaline pushing him to move faster than he could even expect from himself. The muttering voices on the street blurred together into the wind that swept through his hair and into his ears.

His legs felt as if they were weightless and his pulse pounded relentlessly in his head. He could have prevented this. He could have done something to make sure that this would not happen. This was his fault and it was too much.

When he arrived he was not surprised to find the gate locked. Whatever was inside, Satan was hiding it. The dread started seeping in faster now, on the verge of overflowing.

He scrabbled over the chain-linked fencing, fingers gripping shakily on the coated wire and slipping on the sweat of his palms. When his feet made contact with the ground again, he wiped his fingers on his jeans, rubbing the indents made in his skin by the wire, and made a beeline for the door.

It wasn’t locked like the gate was. He may have been trying to hide from outsiders, but clearly this was something he wanted Alsiel to see. He twisted the cold door handle with a metallic creak and pushed the door open, pressing his shoulder to the steel surface as exhaustion was starting to creep up on him from his recent physical exertion.

The smell soaked into him instantly, freezing him on the spot barely a metre into the room. His stomach turned to jelly and his knees buckled, causing him to fall forward. This couldn’t be real. He hadn’t expected a happy outcome, but this? Nothing could have prepared him for this.

A single spotlight lit the centre of the large concrete room, just as before. The smell of concrete was drowned out by the metallic and meaty stench that now filled up Alsiel’s lungs and choked his brain. The two thick metal chains hanging from the tall ceiling screamed as they swayed, the weight of their bodies grinding the cold hard links together.

Half of the blood was still fresh. A tiny, croaking sound of breathing brought Alsiel to his feet again immediately. Emilia had not moved. Her head hung forward, her long hair sticking to her bloodied torso and her wrists bloodied and bruised where they had rubbed against her bonds. She had clearly been here longer. She was so pale and rigid, and he recognised this as rigor mortis – she had been dead for a few hours. He thought of Lucifer arriving here to find her dead already. It wasn’t fair.

Inching closer to the fallen angel’s quivering form, he whispered. He didn’t have the strength to speak any louder.

“H-hey… Luci?” He swallowed and glanced down, carefully stepping around little splatters of blood that were scattered over the floor.

As Lucifer’s head started to lift very slightly, Alsiel finally closed the gap between them.

“Luci. Y-you’re alive?” He could barely believe it.

“A…Al…” Lucifer’s voice wheezed out of him, difficult to make out.

“What did he do to you?”

Finally, he had moved his head enough to look Alsiel in the eye. The general’s eyes widened as he finally saw the state of him. His t-shirt was soaked in blood, and it was all coming from… his neck… or rather, what was left of it. The vibrant stains of crimson had poured from the huge laceration crossing his throat.

No wonder his voice was so ragged – he was suffocating.

“Luci… fucking hell…” Tears were already flowing from Alsiel’s eyes and he hadn’t even noticed them start. He heard the rasping voice one last time.

“Al… don’t miss the tr…train…” It was such a tiny, pathetic voice. It was such a genuine and hopeful voice. It was horrifying and grating.

“Luci…?” Alsiel brought an arm to his face, wiping away some of the tears that were starting to obscure his already disorientated vision.

Looking up again, he saw Lucifer’s head fall limply forwards.

“Luci…”

There was no reply.

His legs hung loosely, swaying slightly as the final quivers of life left in his body were extinguished.

Alsiel barely made it to the door, clinging to it for dear life as his stomach finally gave in, tears and vomit pouring onto the pavement. He groaned and cried out, unable to hold on anymore. It was all too much. He had nothing. Everything was gone. He was alone. The only friend he had, and the person he had loved more than he could ever imagine… they were gone. That bastard had taken them away.

Then it occurred to him. This was what Satan wanted. He had hoped for this exact reaction. If he gave up now, then he would be letting that monster win.

Lifting himself off the ground, he swung the door shut. He shut his eyes tight for a moment and allowed the dizziness to pass. Blinking his eyes back open, he remembered the train. Of course… He couldn’t miss the train. Not after what Luci had said.

Glancing towards his wristwatch he was shocked to find that there was no time left. He had time to run back to the hotel and grab his things, but he would have to leave almost immediately to catch it. He swallowed hard, feeling his throat burn with bile, and sprinted. Scaling the fence again, quicker this time, he didn’t look back. He had to fulfill Lucifer’s last wish.

Practically throwing himself through the hotel room door, he paused for a moment. Two suitcases. He gripped the handle of his own suitcase, hesitated for a moment, and then took the second. He couldn’t just leave Luci’s things here… this was all that was left of the guy.

\+ + + + +

The platform wasn’t very crowded. Not many people caught trains at this time of day.

He felt a sudden pang of anxiety as he wondered if there was any blood on him, but nobody had said anything. He assumed he was in the clear, at least for now.

He considered calling the police, but knew it wasn’t safe to just yet. He would wait until he was far from here. Maybe Satan would be looking for him… it wouldn’t hurt to put some distance between them.

He tugged the tickets loose from his pocket, one of which was now stamped with black ink. Two tickets. One had been for Luci. He swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked back his tears.

He had picked the destination on a whim. Only about an hour ago, he had scanned the large digital board of names, picking out the one that would take them furthest from here. He wasn’t really familiar with the destination he had chosen – he thought he might have seen it mentioned in a newspaper or something, but that was it. Perhaps it was the unfamiliarity of it that made it such an enticing choice.

The whining of the tracks brought him back to reality.

As the two-carriage train crept into the station, its doors flipping open with a slight mechanical clatter, he lifted his two cases, quickly whisking himself through those doors and into the interior of the train. Pacing the narrow corridor, he stared at the numbers above each door, until he found the familiar number that matched the tickets.

Awkwardly nudging the door open by pushing down on its handle with his elbow, he quickly shut it behind him, emitting a heavy sigh as he let his back fall against it. Thank goodness he had picked a train with private booths. At first, he had chosen to because it might be more comfortable, but now he didn’t know how he would cope sitting next to someone else… After what had happened, being alone was all he could manage.

As the engine grunted back to life a minute later, he sat leaning his head into the window. The two suitcases were stacked on the opposite seat. Luci would have sat there, maybe… or perhaps he would have sat right next to him, so the two of them could be close; he would have needed that reassurance.

Just thinking about Lucifer was difficult. He couldn’t help it, of course, since he had just witnessed… whatever he could possibly call that. The shock was barely wearing off, and he was impressed that he had even managed to catch this train in the state he was in.

The greys and browns of the cityscape dissolved into green as Alsiel watched trees scroll by. Clouds sketched soft lines into the vast canvas of blue that stretched over the sky. Tears started pouring from his eyes again but he didn’t make any effort to wipe them away.

This was what Lucifer would have wanted, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is it.  
> Yeah, time to cry.  
> There might be a sequel one day if I feel inspired but this is it.  
> Whoop-whoop.


End file.
